dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans (New Earth)
]] Official Team Names: The Teen Titans Team Nicknames: The Titans Other Current Team Aliases: None Current Allies: Outsiders' 'Doom Patrol' The Titans Status '''Team Status:' Active Team Identity: Secret Base of Operations: San Francisco, California Organization Team Leader: Nightwing (Dick Grayson) Active Members: Aquagirl (Lorena Marquez), Aquagirl (Tula), Argent (Toni Monetti), Atom (Ray Palmer), Battalion, Beast Boy (Garfield Logan), Bumblebee, Captain Marvel, Jr., Cyborg (Victor Stone), Damage, Deathstroke the Terminator, Dove (Dawn Granger), Dove (Don Hall), Flamebird (Bette Kane), Flash (Bart Allen), Flash (Wally West), Flash (Walter West), Fringe, Gnarrk, Golden Eagle (Charley Parker), Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Hawk (Holly Granger), Hawk (Hank Hall), Hotspot, Jericho, Jesse Quick, Killowatt, Christopher King, Kole, Little Barda, Mas, Menos, Minion, Mirage (Miriam Delgado), Molecule, Nightrider, Offspring, Omen (Lilith Clay), Osiris (Amon Tomaz), Pantha, Phantasm, Power Boy, Prestor Jon, Prysm, Raven, Ravager (Rose Wilson), Red Arrow, Red Hood (Jason Todd), Red Star, Redwing, Riddler's Daughter, Risk, Speedy (Mia Dearden), Starfire (Koriand'r), Superboy (Kon-El/Conner Kent), Supergirl (Linda Danvers), Talon, Tempest (Garth), Terra (Tara Markov), Terra (Tara Markov clone), Troia (Donna Troy), Vox (Mal Duncan), Young Frankenstein, Zatara (Zachary Zatara) Former Members: None Known Allies: Doom Patrol, JLA, JSA, Outsiders, Wendy and Marvin Known Enemies: None Team History Teen Titans I (1966-1978) The original team of Teen Titans were the sidekicks of the major superheroes in the Justice League of America. The original team consisted of Robin, Wonder Girl, Kid Flash, Aqualad, and at times Speedy. (Speedy was considered more of a special guest hero until the latter part of the series) The original team first appeared in Brave and the Bold #54, which the Teen Titans were only Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad in which they fought Mr. Twister. At the end of the issue, the team decided to become a team. Then in Brave and the Bold #60, they decided to add Wonder Girl. Finally, the last appearance before Teen Titans had it's own comic book, was Showcase #59. A few months after this issue was released, Teen Titans officialy became it's own comic book. In 1973, the book was cancelled with issue Teen Titans #43. Finally, after three years of fans wanting the book to come back, Teen Titans started back up with issue Teen Titans #44 of November of 1976. The book lasted two more years, with the addition of Bumblebee, Bat-Girl (Bette Kane), and Golden Eagle. The book ended with issue Teen Titans #53 in 1978. New Teen Titans (1980-1996) After the original series of Teen Titans ended in 1978, a new team of Titans were introduced in DC Comics Presents #26. The new team of Teen Titans in this issue were Robin (Dick Grayson), Kid Flash (Wally West) and Wonder Girl (Donna Troy). A few months after this preview was released, the series began with writer Marv Wolfman and artist George Perez. When the book started in November of 1980, the team of Teen Titans were Robin (Dick Grayson), Wonder Girl (Donna Troy), Kid Flash (Wally West), Changeling, Cyborg, Starfire and Raven. The team started when Raven needed help to destroy her father, Trigon. After they beat him, the team remained together. The teams first villain after Trigon was Deathstroke the Terminator, who had a contract to kill the Teen Titans. After a while, Deathstroke got help from a girl named Terra, to spy on the Titans and get all the info he needs to destroy the team. Terra betrayed the Titans and then eventually died after being confused about what's going on. The book went to a second series, adding characters such as Jericho, Phantasm, Pantha, Red Star, Damage, Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner), Impulse (Bart Allen), Minion, Supergirl and Baby Wildebeest. Team Titans (1992-1994) Team Titans was a series based off The New Titans that lasted only 24 issues. The Titans in this book was nothing like the teams that people has seen in the past. The team consisted of Terra II, Killowat, Dagon, Prestor Jon, Redwing and Battalion. But in Zero Hour, Killowat, Dagon, Pretor Jon, Redwing and Battalion were erased from history, thus ending the series. Teen Titans II (1996-1998) Just like the Team Titans book, this book was unpopular and lasted 24 issues. None of the members had any relation to the original Teen Titans. that adding Captain Marvel Jr. was added to the team, but the sales didn't go up when he joined and the book ended in 1998 with issue 24. The Titans (1999-2002) This team consisted of the original team and some of other teams. The team conisted of Nightwing, Donna Troy, Arsenal, Flash III (Wally West), Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Damage and Argent. This was book lasted 50 issues and was very popular. Between Teen Titans vol. 2 and The Titans, a group called Young Justice was formed. Young Justice (1998-2003) This team was a similar group of the original Teen Titans. Young Justice consisted of Robin, Superboy, Impulse, Wonder Girl II, Arrowette, Empress, Secret, Flamebird, Batgirl, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Lil' Lobo and The Ray. Both The Titans and Young Justice split up during The Titans/Young Justice: Graduation Day special in 2003. During Graduation Day, Donna Troy and Lillth died. For more info on Young Justice, go to the Young Justice page on Wikipedia. Outsiders Titans/Teen Titans III (2003-Present) The Outsiders had Nightwing and Arsenal leading the team. The old team (Batman and the Outsiders instead of Nightwing and the Outsiders) returned the Outsiders were doing great. When Nightwing took a break for awhile and the Outsiders let in Captain Marvel Junior. This series of Teen Titans was started by Geoff Johns as the writer, and artist Mike McKone. The original lineup of the current series consisted of Starfire, Raven, Kid Flash, Robin (Tim Drake), Wonder Girl II, Cyborg, Superboy and Beast Boy. Starfire left in the middle of the series, being replaced by Speedy in issue 21. Superboy left the team in issue 26 and died in Infinite Crisis #6. ONE YEAR LATER *SPOILER WARNING* After Infinite Crisis and World War III, OYL started with a new team of Teen Tians. The team started out as Robin, Wonder Girl, Cyborg, Ravager, and Kid Devil. Robin was trying to clone Superboy, but to this date, all of Robins' attempts have failed. Wonder Girl officialy joined the new team in issue 38. The first arc after OYL started was Titans Around the World in which they were trying to find Raven. Also, they was a traitor who was working for Deathstroke. The team found out that the traitor was Bombshell and was almost killed by Ravager. The most current story arc was Titans East in which Deathstroke put together a team of villains to get Ravager and Jericho (his kids) back to his side. In issue 45, Duela Dent helped the Titans, turning into a hero. Batgirl came out of her craziness that Deathstroke put in her. Nightwing, Donna Troy, Flash IV (Bart Allen), Raven, Cyborg and Duela Dent helped the Titans beat Titans East. When the Titans East team were defeated, Intertia helped Deathstroke escape. In Countdown #51, Duela Dent was killed by a monitor and a funeral was held in Countdown #48 and Teen Titans #47. Jericho took control of Match, a Titans East member, and is believed to be Connor Kent inside of Match. A clue that might be Connor in Match is when he yelled "WONDER GIRL!" in Teen Titans #47. Jericho couldn't control the power of Match and when Wonder Girl tries to get over Connor, she has to face Match and tell him to stop. She says, "It's okay Match. It's me." When she says that, Jericho takes control of Match's body again. Sean McKeever recently announced, that starting with issue 50 in August, him and Ale Garza will be taking over Teen Titans. Ale Garza will be the new artist. Trivia * Within the last year (2006-2007), ten Teen Titans have died. Pantha, Buishido, Baby Wildebeest, Superboy, Osiris, Bombshell, Terra II, Young Frankenstein, Duela Dent, and Kid Flash (Bart Allen) a.k.a. Flash IV * Warner Bros. has recently announced a live action, Teen Titans movie Recommended Readings *The New Teen Titans: The Judas Contract *The New Teen Titans: Who is Donna Troy? *Teen Titans: A Kid's Game *Teen Titans: The Future is Now *Teen Titans: Life and Death *Teen Titans: Titans Around The World Related Articles * Teen Titans members External Links * Titans Tower * Wikipedia:Teen Titans ---- Category:Teams Category:Good Teams